Mistletoe, Always Bringing People Together
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Here's my Christmas one-shot! Hope you like it and Merry Christmas!


Merry Christmas! Haha yep! I have finally wrote a one-shot that was in time for the holiday!

Also because my best friend wrote amazing one-shot for christmas (me too, but mostly for christmas) I decided to do one back for her! I hope you all like it! Mostly you my best friend!

I'm not the best at writing this couple but I am doing most of them anyway in this one-shot, but it's mostly the couple it says for the characters.

Disclaimer: I asked Santa if I could own KND for christmas, but he said that too many kids had already asked that for christmas... Either way I still don't own KND or any of the characters. :P

(They're all 14 in this)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''Merry Christmas!''

Patton had to cover his ears as all the cadets shouted out in celebration. They were having a party while Patton was getting ready to head to his own party.

''Okay make sure they don't get to sick on candy'' Patton ordered one of the operatives that worked at Artic Base, '' Sure I wouldn't have a problam with eating million peices of candy, but I don't want to clean up barf tommorow.''

The operative nodded and walked off.

''Well I better hurry up before they eat everything'' Patton said before heading towards a random KND vehicle.

He was actually dressed formally for the party. Well not tux formal, more like a clean dark green T-shirt and black slacks with new tennis shoes. He was still wearing his orange toboccan on top of his black hair and his gloves.

Patton got in the ship and started flying towards the party.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

''Fanny put on the dress now!'' Rachel shouted as she kicked the poor damamged bathroom door.

''No!'' Fanny shouted back sitting down on the floor with her back against the door.

They were all in Kuki's bedroom getting ready for the party. The boys were getting ready in Wally's room.

''We finally managed to get Abby in a dress, we are not dealing with you too!'' Rachel shouted again. She kicked the door before walking into the bedroom again.

Kuki and Abby were in there getting their dresses on.

Abby's was a dark blue floor-length dress. It had white stripes going down the sides and a red stripe going going across the middle. She put on red heels (I'm not really a fan of heels but I'm gonna let them heels) and her hair was in a low ponytail.

Kuki's was a ankle-length green dress. It was like Abby's but without the stripes and it was sparkly. She put on green heels and her hair was in a high bun.

''Have any luck Rachel?'' Kuki asked as she fixed her dress.

''Nope'' Rachel said exasperatedly.

Rachel went over and fell on Kuki's plush bed. She was already in her dress. It was ankle-length too and it was turquoise. It had a tiger print strip going across the middle. She had on orange heels and her hair was in low pigtails.

''Kuki your bed is amazing!'' Rachel said, enjoying the softness.

''I know! Thanks!'' Kuki said happily. She looked like she was about to blow up from excitement.

''Fanny get your butt out here before Abby comes in there and gets you!'' Abby shouted before walking over to the bathroom door and banging on it.

''No way!'' Fanny shouted back stubbornly.

''Fine, Abby guesses she has to come in there and get you!'' Abby shouted before slipping her hand under her hat and pulling out a bobby pin.

''I didn't know Abby wore bobby pins'' Rachel whispered to Kuki as they watched Abby pick at the lock.

''Yea she does. She uses them to get into the others' rooms. That's why I have the curtain as my door, it saves us both the trouble'' Kuki said giggling a little at her best friends' antics.

A few minutes later everyone in the treehouse, everyone in the whole state, and possibly everyone in the whole world all heard this...

''ABBY! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!''

Abby walked in the room again, followed by a dragged Fanny. Abby came and dragged her up on Kuki's bed between Kuki and Rachel.

''I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE STUPID DRESS!'' Fanny shouted again as she tried to get away from her friends. Too bad for her, they all had tight grips.

''Fanny don't you want to get dressed up for _him_?'' Rachel asked her with a knowing smile.

Fanny raised a eyebrow and asked, '' And who the heck is this _him_?''

Rachel rolled her eyes, '' Fanny you know as well as all of us do, that you know who we are talking about!''

Fanny's eyebrow stayed raised for a few more minutes before she realized what she meant.

''No I don't! I don't want to waste my time getting dressed up for _him_!'' Fanny shouted before trying to get away again. I wouldn't be surprised if the guys were hearing this...

''Fanny do not lie to us! We all know you like _him_!'' Kuki shouted as she kept Fanny's frantically moving legs to her bed.

''No I dont! I do not like- Kuki you know this bed really is amazing...it's like sleeping on a freakin' cloud!'' Fanny said as she 'accidentlly' changed the subject.

''Yea I know! If you guys like it so much you guys should get your- Hey don't try changing the subject!'' Kuki said as she glared at Fanny angrily.

''What? I would never do such a thing!'' Fanny lied as she continued to try changing the subject.

''Actually you would. Okay guys hold her still we are gonna get this dress on her. Fanny if you move one inch, you are going to be decommissioned!'' Rachel said as she took Fanny's dress out of the closet and off the hanger.

Fanny gulped as Rachel came toward her with the dress with a mischevious smile onher face.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Patton walked into Sector V's treehouse. He looked around and found all the boys sitting in the main room waiting.

They were all pretty much dressed the same way as himself.

Nigel was in some brown khakis and a new looking red T-shirt with his usual hiking boots. He also had on his black sunglasses.

Hoagie had on his usual dark brown khakis and a nice sky blue T-shirt and new tennis shoes. He also had on his pilot's hat and goggles.

Wally had on some blue jeans and a good orange T-shirt. He had on his usual white tennis shoes too.

Hoagie and Wally were playing yipper (yea they still like yipper in this) and Nigel looked like he was looking for missions. If Patton took a guess it was probably his thousandth time looking.

''Hey guys'' Patton said as he walked over to sit next to Wally and Hoagie at the table they set up.

''Hey Patton'' They both said back, distracted by their game.

''Good to see you Numbuh 60'' Nigel said without looking away from the screen.

''Nigel please drop the uptight attitude. It's Christmas'' Patton said as he walked up next to him.

''It is not christmas Patton'' Patton smirked at that, '' It's December 23.''

''Well it's pretty close to christmas isn't it?'' Patton said smiling at him.

''Yes it is. So are you finally going to kiss _her_ tonight?'' Nigel said smirking evilly. Patton's eyes widened and his head turned to look at Nigel at break-neck speed.

''W-what are y-you talked about?'' Patton stammered out nervously.

''Patton, you know what I'm talking about. Are you going to?'' Nigel said with the same evil smile as he turned to look at Patton.

Patton looked down at his shoes. He didn't know what he was going to do, he hadn't even thought about it! Well except when he was at home in his room...

Patton shook away his thoughts, '' I don't know. Are you going to kiss Rachel?''

Nigel blushed. He blushed so much you could mistake his face as a tomato.

''M-maybe...I'm not sure'' Nigel said quietly. Patton smirked and patted the still-red Nigel on the back before walking over to Hoagie and Wally again.

''Hey guys'' Patton greeted them again.

''Hey Patton'' They both greeted again. Patton smiled he decided to have some fun with this.

''A poisinous spider bit me and the doctor said I'm going to die soon, any last words?'' Patton asked them.

''Have a good time...''

''Yea what he said..''

Patton had to hold down a few laughs at that.

''Hmmm I kissed Justin Beiber yesterday (Yuck!)''

''Hope you liked it''

''I wanna do that''

Now that almost made Patton fall off his chair from laughing, but he held it together and bit his tongue to keep his laughs down.

''Kuki and Abby said they are gonna kiss me-''

''WHAT!''

Now Patton fell off his chair from laughing. Typical. The only thing to get them back to reality is the girls.

''I'm just kidding'' Patton said as he got back up in his chair, laughing still.

''You better be or you're gonna regret it'' Wally said as he got back to playing. He was mumbling stuff about, ''Stupid Patton'' and ''Kooks wouldn't do that...Right?''

Patton shook his head at Wally and turned to look at Hoagie. He had a look of relief on his face.

Before Patton could even say a work about it, they all heard loud clacks coming down the stairs. Then the girls appeared.

Rachel came down first and Patton looked at Nigel.

He looked the same, but if you looked closely you could see his eyes light up in happiness and love. Also he was smiling and there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Abby came down next.

Hoagie reaction was something to laugh at. His mouth was practically on the floor. He was blushing too.

Wally leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He automatically picked his mouth up off the floor and had a smile on his face.

Kuki came down next.

Wally's reaction was something to chuckle at too. His reaction was kind of like Hoagie's. His mouth was on the floor too and a blush spread across his face too.

Hoagie leaned over and whispered something in Wally's ear this time and he had a amused smile on his face. A second after he pulled away from his ear Wally whipped around and glared at him. Soon he turned around and smiled at Kuki.

Finally, _she_ came down.

Fanny came down the stairs with a stubborn expression, and her arms were crossed over her chest. It didn't matter to me, she looked **Beautiful**.

She was in a floor-length forest green dress. It had some orange stripes across the middle and down the sides. (She's a 3/4 fan too! :D) She had her hair straightened and it was in a side ponytail.

Apparentally his expression was funny looking too because he heard some snickers from his friends. He closed his jaw, which he didn't know was opened and put up a small smile. He walked over to Fanny.

''Hey Fanny'' Patton said as he came up and wrapped a arm around her waist shyly. His smile grew when he saw her turn pink.

''Hey Patton'' Fanny replied as she advoided eye contact with him. She thought he looked **Amazing.** She could see some of his muscles, probably from working in the KND and now TND, peeking from under his baggy shirt.

As everyone got ready to get on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. they both took this time to glance at each other. They caught each others' eyes and they couldn't look away.

Patton felt himself getting lost in Fanny's beautiful brown eyes and the same for Fanny with his beautiful dark blue eyes. (Sorry don't know their eye colors)

All of a sudden they felt this force pulling their faces closer together. They got closer to each other in mere seconds.

inchs...centimeters...millimeter-

''Hey are you guys coming or what?'' They heard Hoagie shout out to them from inside the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

They instantly pulled away from each other with red-stained faces.

'What was that?' They both thought as they made their way up the ramp into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Just as they were about to step in together, Nigel and Rachel stuck their arms in front of the doorway. They looked at them with confused faces that soon turned into embarrassed and shocked faces when they pointed above them.

Hanging there, oh so innocentally, was a little mistletoe. (Yea this idea has been used a million and one times but who cares? It's a good idea) They both wondered how something so small could make a life change.

They looked around and it seemed it happened to everyone. Even though Hoagie tried looking calm and cool, you could see he looked a little dazed and he had a far away look in his eyes.

Wally was leaning in his chair with the same far away look in his eyes and he had a goofy smile on his face.

Even Nigel looked a happier and dazed as he stood there in front of them.

They looked at each other but quickly looked away with red faces again.

''There is no way that I am going to kiss that stupid boy! I might get their stupidness if I do! I don't want-''

Fanny was cut off by her ranting when a pair of lips met hers. She wanted to pull away to show her point but she couldn't. When Patton's arms went around her hips she practically melted in his arms.

They both a tingling sensation and pulled each other closer. Fanny had her arms wrapped around Patton's neck loosely as she kissed him back.

They soon pulled away for air. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

''Merry Christmas Patton'' Fanny said before giving him a peck on the lips and walked towards her seat.

Patton grinned at her back before soon following her to his seat next to her.

''Merry Christmas Fanny.''

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yay! I finished it! Sorry if anyone was OOC!

I hope you liked it!

Merry Christmas!

Hope you liked it my best friend!

Review!

I'll give you a candy cane if you do!

Why does it when I ask you to review, I always tell you guys you get food...I don't even know...

Anyway I am gonna update Somebody to Love soon! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have had serioud writer's block! But I have finally got a idea for a chapter thanks to my best friend!

Anyway again, I hope you liked it, review!, review and you get a candy cane, I am going to update Somebody to Love soon, and most of all...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
